Opposites Attract
by Sesshoumaru's-sexy-vixen16
Summary: ON HOLD!


"Opposites Attract"

Chapter 1

KAGOME (Kagomes Prov) 

These halls. Filled with so many people always felt empty to me. No one really talks to me. I'm the "OUTCAST" of Shikon High. I mean I have friends but they; meaning my peers; call me Gothic so they can't talk to me. But my friends don't judge me, I don't know if it's because they to are Gothic, but they accept me in my own way.

"KAGOME!!!!! GET YOUR SUICIDAL BLOODY ASS OVER HERE", yelled Michael. Michael is a girl through and through but she just goes by the name Michael. (A/N: I shall not tell her name so HA) She's about 5'7, skinny, with black hair and brown eyes. We call her the insane one due to the fact that she's been to 13 different Insane Asylum…AND got kicked out of ALL of them.

"WHAT???? I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME SUICIDAL YOU BITCH!" I YELLED BACK AT HER WITH A TINKLE IN MY EYE. We just LOVE to fight like this.

"YES, you are, don't bloody fucking lie to me bitch".

Oh yeah…did I mention she's BRITSIH!!! You just gotta love them British people.

"Shut up you fucking crazy ass bitch". (A/N that is Kagome)

"At least I'm not suicidal". She had a point there. For the past 3 years I have been suicidal. From cutting to burning myself. I couldn't stop.

As I walked over to our table I bumped into someone TALL! End result. Me on the ground and him looming over me.

"HEY you fucking jerk watch where your fucking going", I yelled as I got up.

"Wench, I would hold your tongue when speaking to me", a cold voice said.

I looked up and there standing before me was SesshouMaru Taisho (Spelling?). The most popular guy at Shikon High. Every girl wanted him. He was 6'4, long silver hair with golden eyes. His build was one of the gods. Nice 6 pack with actual muscles. Not those one with the ugly veins. He was wearing blue loose jeans with a solid blue tee. With his black and blue Jordans. He was fine as hell if you asked me but it would never happen. He was a bitch boy while I was the girl who didn't take shit from anyone.

"Don't call me a fucking wench you goddamn bitch boy", I retorted back. His little pose of girls gasped. Nobody ever talked to him like that and they were sure to let me know that.

"Hey you fucking dumb gothic whore, How dare you speak to SesshouMaru like that", one of his groupie of girls said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"What the fuck happened over there?" Soni asked viciously. Soni was another one of my friends. Stood about 5'5 with black hair and brown eyes. She of course was wearing her usual skirt with her jack skeleton shirt and a pair of boots.

"The cold fucking bastard was being his usual bastard self", I replied back taking a seat.

"Man, Fuck that bloody cock sucking bitch", Michael said as Kent came over behind her.

"Hey Baby, you look fucking sexy", Kent said as his eyes roamed her body.

"I know I went shopping yesterday", Michael replied. She was wearing her new gothic pants, which were black and blue and her favorite bad Hollywood Undead tee.

"Well I don't care what you say, Soni is the fucking hottest bitches", L said as he bite her neck. L was about 5'9 with medium length hair, which was black. He was sitting on his feet eating candy. He was wearing tight black jeans and a seether shirt.

"Well it doesn't matter what any of you fuckers say cause I'm the fucking hottest bitch here", I said with a grin on my face. Now I was about 5'6 and thin, but not that sickly thin that good type of thin. With 38 D cup and hips to make you drool over. I was wearing my new red and black mini skirt and a black corset. Some knee high boots and fishnets armings and leggings.

We all laughed and the rest of the joined me by taking a seat. Then Sango, Miroku, Sonia, And Rei all came over with their cd player and a few cds. Sango was wearing blue jeans with many cuts in them and an Evanescence shirt and some vans. Miroku was wearing his usual baggy blue jeans and purple shirt with his black and purple Nikes. He was probably the only "Popular" kid we hung out with. He was after all Sango's boy toy.

Sonia was also wearing blue jeans with holes in them with her skull tee and some chucks. Rei was wearing black baggy pants with chains a shirt that said "If you van read this SUCK MY COCK BITCH" and his favorite steel toe boots.

"Hey you fags", Sango said as she hugged all of us.

"You lesbo", Soni retorted back.

"Why hello you lovely ladies", Miroku said as he rubbed all of out asses. End result. Sango beating the shit out of him and him laying on the grass knocked out.

"He seriously needs to stop that fucking shit before I kill him"; Kent threatened as his eyes turned from blue to red. If you haven't guess he was a demon. Well all of us were. Michael, Me, and L are half demons but we are still the shit.

"Man, whatever turn the music on", Sonia said as she sits on Rei's lap. Sango puts in Seether and we all move with the music as "Remedy" (A/N: LOVE IT) comes on. This is the fucking life. I have a carton of ciggs, great friends, and all the alcohol I can ask for. Fuck them stupid bitches at Shikon High they aren't the great anyways.

More will come but first REVIEW!!!


End file.
